Lupin's Little Guy
by Polixeni
Summary: My friend wrote this, and I think its cute, so R/R!!!!!! Heh, he finally updated it!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lupin III characters, oh well. The story must begin sometime…BEGIN!!

(A/N: I did NOT write this story. My friend Gohan did and he just wanted me to post it for him. So it's his work, not mine!)

Lupin's Little Guy

The black haired thief, named Lupin the Third, walked down the streets of a quaint little village in Italy.

"Ah at last! Time to relax!" Lupin smiled. He heard a faint rustle of bushes, and his curiosity taking over him, he looked to the bushes. Nothing.

"Huh? Who is there?" Lupin asked with no response.

"Lupin? Lupin?" Fujiko asked that night at the hotel, getting worried over Lupin. (Strange, huh?)

"Yeah Fujicakes?"

"You seem distracted. What happened?"

"Well I was walking in the streets in that village when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I looked over there in curiosity, but no one was there!"

"So?" Fujiko shrugged, "What did it matter? It was probably a squirrel or something," she added.

"Yeah well, it must have been a BIG squirrel! Cause I saw about twenty leaves on the ground!" Lupin replied. Jigen was sitting on the couch, smoking as usual, and reading the paper.

"Hmm, this kid is good," he mumbled.

"Huh? Jigen? What kid?" Lupin wanted to know.

"Well there is this kid, Kenji, and he is only ten," Jigen started.

"Yeah…so?" Lupin said.

"Well, he robbed a museum. He got a few prize jewels, a crown, and a burlap sack?" Jigen finished, just now reading the burlap sack part.

"He did what?!" Lupin cried out.

"He stole all that? Does it have a picture of him? Fujiko asked in wonder.

"Yeah," Jigen replied, "Blonde hair, hazel eyes, some freckles over his nose and cheeks."

There came a knocking at the door. Lupin got up and answered it. A little boy stumbled in the door. He was sort of tall, about ten years old.

'Wait a second,' Lupin wondered, 'Blonde hair!'

"Hazel eyes!" Jigen and Fujiko said.

"And FRECKLES!" they all shouted.

The young boy was pushed onto the floor, and a little burlap sack rolled out from his shirt. The bag wasn't really tied well, so four crown jewels rolled out, and a crown too!! Of course. It was he, the boy from the papers. The young, ten year old, super sleuth, Kenji. The boy quickly picked up the jewels and hid the burlap sack back in his shirt.

"You-you-you," Lupin stuttered.

"Yeah?" Kenji asked.

"You are the one who stole all that stuff!" Lupin cried out slammed the hotel room door shut. Unfortunately, the annoying, pesky, Inspector Zenigata was walking by. 

'What the? Who was that?!' he thought. Lupin picked Kenji up by the collar.

"GAH!" he cried out, "Let me go Lupin! Lemme go! LEMME GO!!" He squirmed, trying to wriggle himself free.

"What? How do you know my name?" Lupin questioned.

"Don't you think I'd know my role model's name?!" Kenji cried out.

"What?!" Lupin dropped the kid, "Role Model??"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lupin III again

(A/N: I did not write this story. My friend Gohan did, so thank him not me!)

Kenjin was placed onto the couch forcefully and Lupin said, "You. Explain. Now." Kenjin started:

"Your name is Lupin the Third. Your favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. Your shoe size is seven and a half. You have pulled over fifty heists…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! How do you know all this?" Lupin asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Well, I have always followed you on every heist!" the kid replied, but then covered his mouth with his hands. Just then there was a knocking on the door. No one answered it, so then the door was busted down.

It was the last person they wanted to see. Inspector Zenigata.

"I knew I heard you Lupin!" cried Zenigata. Kenjin just blinked.

"Who's this baka of an inspector?" he asked. Zenigata growled and took out two pairs of handcuffs. 

"I was just gonna arrest Lupin, but for that comment, I guess I'll have two thieves in jail." Kenjin ooed.

"And what's an inspector like you gonna do to arrest both of us? Huh?" Kenjin dared. 

He got up, and quicker than the eye could see, he took the handcuffs and handcuffed Zenigata to the bed post.

"What the? Gimme outta here!" Zenigata cried.

"Gimme, gimme never gets," he replied, throwing a smoke vial onto the ground, smoke filling the room.

"Come on!" Kenjin yelled, grabbing Lupin's hand, Lupin grabbing Fujiko, Fujiko grabbing Jigen, Jigen grabbing Goemon. They all jumped out of the window, landing into a cart of hay conveniently located under their window.

The cart started to head north, Kenjin lying down, a strand of straw in the corner of his mouth, his hands behind his head. Everybody just stared at him when he said:

"Ahhh! This is the life!"

Note: Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, but the next one I hope will be longer. Okay…shoo! Hehehe…just kidding!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Okay! Listen up, maggots! I do not own anything of Lupin III! Only **
    
    Kenjin! Okay, you are through. *Wink* Just kidding! Read on!
    
    (A/N: I, Yuemoon, did not write this story. My friend did, just to let you know. Have fun!)
    
    Lupin's Little Guy
    
    About two or so hours passed, and the gang of thieves had traveled five 
    
    miles in silence. A few minutes passed. Three seconds. 
    
    "So, how'd you become a thief?" Lupin asked, breaking the 
    
    silence. "Well, I'll tell you that later! It's not the right time." 
    
    Kenjin replied. Lupin crossed his arms and grumbled like a little baby, 
    
    everyone laughing.
    
     They traveled ten more miles, until they stopped. Kenjin looked 
    
    around. "Hmmm," he said, still studying the surrounding area. They were 
    
    in a small village! The houses there were almost similar, but they were 
    
    all comforting to see. A blue house! One lavender and one red. There 
    
    was almost every color of the rainbow houses! 
    
     They all stared, and Kenjin heart skipped a beat as the back door 
    
    opened. Everything that happened next was all to fast. Zenigata was 
    
    standing at the back door of the cart, grinning evilly. 
    
     His hand reached under the cart, and he pushed a button. Binds wrapped 
    
    around Kenjin's hands. His feet. He was binded! This happened to 
    
    everyone. 
    
     Everyone heard a low, evil voice say from behind Zenigata:
    
                            "Trapped like little worms....how pathetic..."
    
    That was the last thing anyone heard as a pinkish-blue gas filled their 
    
    noses. Then, they were all out cold. After that, evil laughter rang 
    
    throughout that small village. Kenjin's eyes opened slowly to find 
    
    himself in the worst of situations...
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Want the conclusion? Tune in to my little story to fins out what 
    
    happens! I LOVE TOTURING PEOPLE!!!!!! Just kidding. Okay, byes for now! 
    
    P.S. Sorry, it's too short.....I'm trying to make then 
    
    longer.......


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Hey there! Sorry about the wait! I don't have much to 
    
    say...so...ummm...read!! Here it is: I do not own Lupin III
    
    (A/N: I, Yuemoon, did not write this story. My friend did, just to let you know. Have fun!)
    
    Lupin's Little Guy
    
    Kenjin saw his body tied up against a pole, with hay underneath him. He 
    
    saw Lupin, Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon tied up also. Kenjin struggled to 
    
    get free, when he saw Zenigata come up to him with an evil grin. 
    
    Zenigata lit a match, and tossed it into the hay underneath Kenjin, starting 
    
    a small fire.
    
      "What the? Have you gone mad?!" Lupin cried. 
    
    "Nope," Zenigata replied, his grin even bigger. Kenjin lowered his 
    
    head and started chewing on the ropes. He reached into his pocket, and 
    
    brought out a pocketknife, starting to cut the ropes. "Get him!!" 
    
    shouted Zenigata. "Not this time pops!!" Kenjin shouted back, 
    
    cutting Goemon's binds. Goemon jumped off the pole and cut Fujiko free with 
    
    his sword. Kenjin cut Lupin free, and pocketed his pocketknife. 
    
    "Ah, pocket knifes, they do so come in handy!" He said, grinning 
    
    wide. Zenigata pulled out a gun, and Kenjin blinked. Kenjin cried, 
    
    "TO THE HAY CART!!" 
    
    Lupin and everyone else jumped in the hay cart, and Kenjin got in 
    
    front, whipping the donkeys, and headed off at full speed.
    
      About an hour later, they were all back in the city. 
    
    Kenjin jumped out of the cart, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Not 
    
    gonna repeat that anytime soon," He said to himself. 
    
    "You can say that again!" Everyone agreed. They all walked back 
    
    into the hotel room, and saw the handcuffs Kenjin had used to keep 
    
    Zenigata in there and wondered how in the world he got out.
    
      Kenjin fell onto the couch, Lupin sat on the bed, Fujiko sat in a 
    
    chair, and Goemon and Jigen stood. "If you ask me, Zenigata has gone 
    
    crazy," Kenjin said. "Nah," said Lupin, "You see, Pops just gets 
    
    angry sometimes, and he loses control of his sense 
    
    of...eh...umm...loses his sense of..."
    
    "Yeah?" Kenjin asked. "Loses his sense of what?"
    
    "Umm...what point was I trying to make here?"
    
    Kenjin shrugged. "So, why did all of you come here? Before I fell in 
    
    with you, why were you here?" He asked.
    
    "Everyone needs a vacation, so we were taking one!" Lupin replied. 
    
    "Oh!" Kenjin slapped his forehead. "I thought you were gonna 
    
    STEAL something! I don't know, like-like a...v-vase, some gold, 
    
    jewels, something!" He said.
    
    "Ehh..." Lupin blinked. Everyone just stared at Kenjin, and his 
    
    sudden outburst.
    
    Lupin grinned. "I think this vacation has been so long, anyway." 
    
    Kenjin grinned wide, and looked at Jigen.
    
    "Don't look at me, I don't have any robberies planned!" He 
    
    said. 
    
    "Then start looking, cause I wanna steal something, with Lupin and 
    
    Co!" 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Hey everybody, sorry if this is short, I thought I made it long, but 
    
    whatever...next chapter, coming soon to theaters everywhere! HAH! Just 
    
    kidding...see ya!  


End file.
